Artemisia
280px|right|Artemisia Artemisia (jap. アルティミシア, Arutimishia; engl. Ultimecia; span. Artemisa) ist die Hauptantagonistin von Final Fantasy VIII. Sie stammt aus der Zukunft und stellt eine äußerst mächtige Hexe dar. Ihr Ziel ist es, eine Zeitkomprimierung durchzuführen, bei der Raum und Zeit miteinander verschmelzen. Dadurch will sie eine Welt schaffen, in der sie als einzig wahre Existenz und lebende Gottheit verehrt wird. Innerhalb der Handlung ergreift Artemisia Besitz von den Körpern anderer Hexen, um diese so zu manipulieren und gezielt für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen. Über ihre Motive und Ziele lässt sie den Spieler dabei jedoch die meiste Zeit im Unklaren. Einzig bei ihrer Ansprache in Deling-City und während der finalen Auseinandersetzung mit ihr kommt sie vage auf diese zu sprechen. Handlung thumb|250px|Artemisias Schloss in der Zukunft Artemisia stammt aus einer fernen Zukunft, über welche nicht viel bekannt ist. Die Hexe residiert in dieser Zeitepoche in ihrem Schloss und scheint die Herrscherin über die dortige Welt zu sein. Über andere Personen, die zu dieser Zeit leben, ist nichts bekannt; jedoch scheint es in der Zukunft SeeDs gegeben zu haben, die aber von Artemisia vernichtet wurden, wie auf dem Weg, der zu ihrem Schloss führt, angedeutet wird. Um zu einer lebenden Gottheit und damit allmächtig sowie unsterblich zu werden, plant Artemisia, eine Zeitkomprimierung durchzuführen. Durch diese will sie Raum, Zeit und das Dasein an sich absorbieren, um die genannten Dinge beherrschen zu können. Um eine Zeitkomprimierung einzuleiten, muss Artemisia in der Gegenwart, der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft existent sein. Um dies zu erreichen, bedient sie sich der von Odyne entwickelten und zu ihrer Zeit fertig gestellten Kopplungsmaschine ELLIONE, mit der sie ihr Bewusstsein in der Zeit zurück schickt, um von den Hexen der Gegenwart Besitz zu ergreifen. Ihr erstes Ziel ist dabei Edea Kramer. Um ihr Bewusstsein jedoch noch weiter in der Zeit zurück zu schicken, was mit der Kopplungsmaschine allein nicht möglich ist, macht sich Artemisia auf die Suche nach Ellione, einer jungen Frau, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, das Bewusstsein ihr bekannter Personen in die Vergangenheit zu senden. Um Ellione effizienter aufspüren zu können, unterwandert Artemisia zunächst die galbadianische Regierung, kaum dass sie von Edea Besitz ergriffen hat und schafft es bald darauf, von Vincer Deling zur Botschafterin Galbadias ernannt zu werden. thumb|left|250px|Artemisia zieht Cifer auf ihre Seite Präsident Deling reist nach Timber, um von der dortigen Fernsehstation aus eine Ansprache senden zu lassen, während der er verkündet, dass Artemisia jenes Amt übernehmen werde. Die Live-Übertragung wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Cifer Almasy den Präsidenten vor laufenden Kameras als Geisel nimmt. Während dem folgenden Handgemenge, bei dem sich die Gruppe um Squall Leonhart zur Fernsehstation begibt, tritt Artemisia, in Edeas Körper steckend, erstmals in Erscheinung. Sie bietet Cifer an, ihm aus der Misere, in der er sich befindet, herauszuhelfen und erlangt die Kontrolle über ihn, indem sie ihn manipuliert. Als die SeeDs versuchen, einzugreifen, werden sie von Artemisia verhext, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren können, während Cifer sich Artemisia fügt und mit ihr verschwindet. Im Folgenden wird Cifer für exekutiert erklärt. In Wahrheit macht Artemisia ihn jedoch zu ihrem Hexenritter und damit zu ihrem persönlichen Leibwächter und Handlanger. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Deling über diese Vorgänge Bescheid wusste; dennoch fährt er damit fort, seine neue Botschafterin, eine gefürchtete Hexe, als außenpolitisches Druckmittel weiterhin in aller Welt bekannt zu machen und lässt ihrem Amtseintritt zu Ehren eine Parade in Deling-City veranstalten. thumb|250px|Artemisia, kurz bevor sie ihre Ansprache hält Währenddessen wird die Gruppe um Squall vom Galbadia Garden dazu verpflichtet, ein Attentat auf die Hexe zu verüben, wozu sich ihnen der Scharfschütze Irvine Kinneas anschließt. Unbemerkt von Artemisia treffen sich die SeeDs in der Hauptstadt Galbadias mit ihrem Kontaktmann Oberst Carway und erörtern mit diesem den Plan, der vorsieht, die Hexe während ihrer Parade zu beseitigen. Vor Beginn der Feierlichkeiten versucht Carways Tochter, Rinoa Heartilly, Artemisia auf eigene Faust unschädlich zu machen, indem sie ihr einen Odyne-Reif anlegen will, der ihre Hexenkräfte eindämmen soll. Jedoch scheitert dieses Vorhaben und Artemisia bringt Rinoa in ihre Gewalt. Als die Hexe auf das Podium auf dem Balkon des Präsidentenpalasts steigt, um ihre Amtseintrittsrede zu halten, zerrt sie Rinoa hinter sich her, indem sie diese mithilfe ihrer Kräfte mental steuert. In ihrer Rede tut Artemisia ihre unverhohlene Verachtung den Galbadianern gegenüber kund, die eine veraltete und grausame Vorstellung von Hexen haben und sich in Sicherheit wiegen, da sie nun eine solche als Botschafterin allem Anschein nach auf ihrer Seite haben. Als Deling sie irritiert unterbricht, bringt sie ihn um, indem sie seine Brust mit der bloßen Hand direkt vor den Augen der gesamten Stadt durchbohrt und seinen toten Körper daraufhin achtlos beiseite wirft. Während die Menge sich vor Jubel kaum halten kann, fährt sie mit ihrer Rede fort und ernennt sich selbst zum neuen Staatsoberhaupt. Im Anschluss an ihre Ansprache erweckt Artemisia zwei Schmelke-Statuen zum Leben, damit diese Rinoa als Opfergabe für die Feierlichkeiten hinrichten. Während sie Rinoa ihrem Schicksal überlässt, macht sich die Hexe zu ihrem Paradewagen auf, damit die Parade planmäßig beginnen kann. thumb|left|250px|Artemisias Parade Nachdem Irvine und Squall Rinoa gerettet haben, beziehen die SeeDs Stellung. Als Artemisias Paradewagen den Triumphbogen passiert, werden dessen Gitter heruntergelassen, womit die Hexe in ihm eingesperrt wird. Irvine schießt daraufhin auf Artemisia, die das Projektil jedoch mit einer magischen Barriere ablenkt. Als Squall nun zum Ort des Geschehens vorstürmt, um die Hexe in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, muss er zunächst Cifer bekämpfen, ehe Irvine und Rinoa nachrücken und sie gemeinsam ihr primäres Ziel angreifen. Als Artemisia fast bezwungen scheint, erschafft sie einen Eisspeer und jagt ihn Squall durch dessen rechte Schulter, woraufhin dieser bewusstlos wird. Anstatt die Attentäter hinzurichten, lässt die Hexe sie im Bezirksgefängnis D einsperren und befiehlt Cifer, sie zu foltern, um an Informationen über die SeeDs zu gelangen. Als Galbadias neue Staatschefin erklärt sie die Garden zudem zu ihren persönlichen Feinden und lässt Raketenangriffe auf den in Balamb und den in Trabia starten. Nachdem die Gruppe um Squall es geschafft hat, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, können sie verhindern, dass der Balamb Garden von den Raketen getroffen wird; der Trabia Garden wird jedoch fast vollständig zerstört. Derweil übernimmt Artemisia die Kontrolle über den verbleibenden Galbadia Garden und macht sich daran, Ellione zu finden. Galbadianische Truppen besetzen auf ihren Befehl Balamb-Stadt und Fisherman's Horizon, um die Städte nach Spuren und Hinweisen auf Ellione zu durchsuchen; jedoch bleibt diese Aktion ohne Erfolg. Als der Balamb Garden im Folgenden auf den Galbadia Garden trifft, scheint eine kämpferische Auseinandersetzung unausweichlich und der Kampf der Garden nimmt seinen Lauf. Während des Gefechts schaffen es Squall und seine Begleiter, den Galbadia Garden zu infiltrieren und Artemisia in dessen Hörsaal zu stellen. thumb|250px|Artemisia wird erstmals in ihrer wahren Gestalt gezeigt Die Hexe befiehlt Cifer, die SeeDs zu beseitigen, woran dieser jedoch scheitert. Artemisia greift daraufhin selbst in das Kampfgeschehen ein, unterliegt aber ebenfalls. Als Edeas Körper angesichts dieser Anstrengungen zusammenbricht, kann die Hexe aus der Zukunft ihn nicht länger als Gefäß ihres Bewusstseins verwenden und muss ihn verlassen. Zeitgleich werden Edeas Hexenkräfte auf Rinoa übertragen, von der Artemisia sogleich Besitz ergreift. Sie belebt Cifer wieder und gibt ihm den Befehl, die Lunatic Pandora aus den Tiefen des Ozeans zu bergen. Nach dieser Handlung fällt Rinoas Körper in ein Koma. Als Squall nach einem Weg sucht, Rinoa wieder zu erwecken, schafft er sie zu Esthars Lunarside Basis, die sich im Weltall befindet und auf der sich Ellione aufhält, da er hofft, dass diese Rinoas Zustand aufheben könne. Elliones Anwesenheit scheinbar nicht spürend, ergreift Artemisia die Gelegenheit und benutzt Rinoa, die aus ihrem Koma erwacht, um die Siegel von Adells Sarg zu brechen. Adell, eine mächtige Hexe und einstige Herrscherin Esthars, wurde in jene Stasiskammer gebannt, da man sie als zu gefährlich eingestuft hatte; seitdem wird ihr Sarg, der sich im Orbit des Planeten befindet, von der Lunarside Basis aus überwacht. Nach vollbrachter Tat verlässt Artemisia Rinoas Körper und lässt sie zum Sterben im Weltraum zurück. thumb|left|250px|Rinoa wird von Artemisia kontrolliert Während dieser Ereignisse hat es Cifer geschafft, die Lunatic Pandora unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und sie mit dem Tears Point so auszurichten, dass eine Träne des Mondes stattfindet, die nicht nur Monster, sondern auch Adells Sarg vom Mond auf den Planeten herabregnen lässt. Cifer gelingt es außerdem, Ellione in seine Gewalt zu bringen, die die evakuierte Lunarside Basis in einer Rettungskapsel verlassen musste. Nach Elliones Entführung und Rinoas Rettung klärt Odyne die Gruppe um Squall über Artemisias Ziele auf und gemeinsam entwickeln sie einen Plan; dieser sieht vor, Adell zu besiegen, sodass Artemisia in der Gegenwart nur noch von der einzigen verbleibenden Hexe, nämlich Rinoa, Besitz ergreifen kann. Sobald dies geschehen ist, wird Ellione Rinoas und damit auch Artemisias Bewusstsein in die Vergangenheit schicken, sodass die Hexe aus der Zukunft die Zeitkomprimierung einleiten kann. Ellione würde dann das Bewusstsein beider Hexen in ihre ursprünglichen Zeiten zurückschicken, sodass die Komprimierung unterbrochen wird; dadurch würde es der Gruppe ermöglicht, in der sich ergebenden teilweise komprimierten Zeitzone in Artemisias Zukunft zu reisen, um die Hexe ebendort aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. thumb|250px|Artemisia im Herrenzimmer ihres Schlosses Die SeeDs machen sich in die Lunatic Pandora auf, wo Artemisia die Kontrolle über die allmählich erwachende Adell übernimmt und Cifer anweist, Rinoa gefangen zu nehmen und sie zu Adells Sarg zu bringen. Als dies gelingt, koppelt Artemisia Rinoa an Adells Körper. Nachdem Adell im Folgenden jedoch von Squall und seinen Begleitern vernichtet wird, überträgt diese ihre Kräfte auf Rinoa, von der Artemisia nun abermals Besitz ergreift. Ellione schickt das Bewusstsein beider Hexen in die Vergangenheit, worauf Artemisia die Zeitkomprimierung einleitet. Wie geplant wird diese jedoch unterbrochen, als Ellione die Verbindung trennt und das jeweilige Bewusstsein der zwei Hexen in seine richtige Zeit zurückschickt. In der nun auftretenden partiell komprimierten Zeit schaffen es die Protagonisten, die Zukunft zu erreichen. Sie finden sich in einer von Artemisias Kräften verwüsteten Welt wieder und betreten ihr Schloss. Nachdem sie dort eine Reihe von Prüfungen, Rätseln und Auseinandersetzungen mit den Handlangern der Hexe überstanden haben, finden sie diese schließlich im Herrenzimmer ihres Schlosses vor. Die SeeDs verwickeln Artemisia in einen Kampf, der sich über vier Phasen erstreckt und in dem die Hexe auf eine Bandbreite an überwiegend magischen Fähigkeiten zurückgreift. Während der Auseinandersetzung dringt Artemisia sogar in Squalls Geist ein, um seine Vorstellung von der mächtigsten Kreatur, die existieren kann, zu materialisieren, um ihn somit einzuschüchtern und sich dadurch taktische Vorteil im Kampf zu sichern; aus diesem Grund erschafft sie ihren eigene Guardian Force namens Griever und lässt sie auf die SeeDs los. Doch nachdem diese geschlagen scheint, koppelt die Hexe sie an sich, um ihre Kräfte zu verstärken und der Gruppe stärker zuzusetzen. Da dies aber ebenfalls nicht zum Erfolg führt, wandelt sie sich in ihre endgültige Form um und beginnt damit, Raum und Zeit zu absorbieren, um damit zu einer allmächtigen Gottheit aufzusteigen. Sie setzt alles daran, die SeeDs zu vernichten und dringt sogar in ihren eigenen Geist ein, um Apokalypse zu ziehen, den stärksten aller Angriffszauber. Während dieser Kampfphase spricht Artemisia von dem Versuch, die Zeit festzuhalten und dem Bedauern über die Vergänglichkeit. Doch trotz ihrer gewaltigen Kräfte schafft sie es nicht, die Bande auseinanderzureißen, die Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Xell, Irvine und Selphie zusammenhalten, und bricht in einer gewaltigen Explosion zusammen. thumb|left|250px|Artemisia überträgt ihre Kräfte auf Edea Doch Artemisia kann nicht sterben, ehe sie ihre Kräfte nicht weitergibt. Als die Zeit langsam in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückkehrt, erreicht sie mit Squall Edeas Waisenhaus in der Vergangenheit, als es noch keine Garden gab und die Protagonisten noch kleine Kinder waren. Sie überträgt ihre Hexenkräfte auf die damalige Edea Kramer und bricht zusammen, ehe sie in einer Wolke violetten Rauchs vergeht. Kampf und Fähigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Artemisia (Boss), Artemisia (Grieverform) und Artemisia (Endgegner). Artemisia stellt den letzten Gegner des Spiels dar. Der Kampf gegen sie verläuft in vier Phasen, wobei man ihr in der ersten in ihrer menschlichen Erscheinungsform gegenübersteht. In der zweiten Phase lässt sie ihre G.F. Griever antreten; diese wiederum koppelt sie in der dritten Phase mit ihrem Körper. In der letzten Phase des Endkampfs steht sie der Truppe in ihrer stärksten Form gegenüber, in der sie Raum und Zeit absorbiert, um die Zeitkomprimierung zu vollenden. Allgemein bedient sich Artemisia im Kampf mächtiger Zauber, zu denen beispielsweise Beben, Meteor und Bio gehören; mit fortschreitendem Kampfverlauf werden diese durch noch stärkere Magiesprüche wie Apokalypse und Angriffe wie Große Verlockung oder Höllengericht ergänzt. Weiterhin manipuliert sie Raum und Zeit und lässt kampfunfähige Truppenmitglieder im Sog der Zeit verschwinden. Während des Kampfs erschafft die Hexe die Guardian Force Griever, indem sie Squalls Vorstellung von der mächtigsten Kreatur, die existieren kann, materialisiert. Dass sie zudem in der Lage ist, toten Gegenständen Leben einzuhauchen wird daran deutlich, dass sie als Edea Schmelke-Statuen zum Leben erweckt hatte. Musikthemen Eine Vielzahl an Musikthemen begleitet Artemisias Auftritte das ganze Spiel hindurch. Die Stücke, die außerhalb der Bosskämpfe ertönen, zeichnen sich durch die düstere, beklemmende und melancholische Stimmung aus, die sie verbreiten. Häufig tauchen in ihnen die Worte Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec auf, mit denen auch das Opening-Thema Liberi Fatali beginnt. Succession of Witches ist nicht nur das Musikstück, das Artemisias allerersten Auftritt innerhalb der Handlung begleitet, sondern auch danach immer dann ertönt, wenn die Hexe präsent ist. Es wird von einem Chor begleitet, der die Worte Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec singt. Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec selbst ist ebenfalls der Name eines eigenständigen Themas, das während Artemisias Parade in Deling-City gespielt wird und das seinen eigenen Titel, genau wie Succession of Witches, in gesungener Form enthält. An Kampfthemen ist zunächst Premonition zu nennen, das sowohl dann zu hören ist, wenn man Artemisia in Edeas Körper wie auch während der ersten Phase des Endkampfs bekämpft. Wenn die Hexe Griever an sich gekoppelt hat, so ertönt Maybe I'm a Lion. In der letzten Phase der finalen Auseinandersetzung mit Artemisia ist The Extreme hörbar; dieses Thema wird am stärksten mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht. Eine Version der Black Mages dieses Stücks findet sich auf dem Album The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. The Castle ist ein weiteres Musikthema, das mit Artemisia in Verbindung steht. Es spielt in ihrem Schloss und enthält sowohl fröhlichere als auch dunkle und bedrohliche Passagen. Andere Auftritte [[Datei:Artemisia Dissidia.png|right|180px|Artemisia in Dissidia: Final Fantasy]] Dissidia: Final Fantasy :Hauptartikel: Artemisia (Dissidia). Artemisia ist als eine der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere in Dissidia: Final Fantasy vertreten. Sie steht auf der Seite von Chaos und ist häufig mit der Wolke der Dunkelheit, Kuja oder dem Imperator anzutreffen. Außerdem steht sie wie schon in Final Fantasy VIII in engem Konflikt mit Squall Leonhart. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Artemisia ist auch im Nachfolger von Dissidia: Final Fantasy vertreten. Hier stellt sie sich jedoch nicht direkt Squall in den Weg, sondern ist die Gegenspielerin von Tifa Lockhart, welche zu den neuen Charakteren gehört. Galerie Trivia *Artemisia wird innerhalb der Handlung insgesamt sechsmal besiegt; zweimal als Edea, einmal als Adell, zwei weitere Male in ihrem eigenen Körper und einmal, als sie Griever an sich koppelt. *Artemisia ist einer der wenigen Charaktere, deren Stimme man während des Spiels hört, da sie zu Beginn des Endkampfs lacht. *Artemisia ist fast das genaue Gegenteil von Rinoa. Sie ist eine bösartige Hexe mit schwarzen Flügeln, während Rinoa ein reines Herz besitzt und weiße Flügel erscheinen, wenn sie ihre Spezial-Technik Vari einsetzt. Rinoas Haar ist schwarz, während das von Artemisia silbrig-weiß ist. Artemisia trägt ein auffälliges rotes Kleid, Rinoas Oberteil dagegen ist dezent und hellblau. Rinoa benutzt Angel und damit einen Hund im Kampf, Artemisia besitzt Griever, der einen Löwen und damit eine Großkatze verkörpert. **Es gibt eine Theorie, die diese Unterschiede sowie weitere scheinbare Hinweise aufgreift und nach der Rinoa und Artemisia ein- und dieselbe Person sind; jedoch dementierte Square dies. *Einige Designelemente von Artemisias Form während der letzten Phase des Endkampfs kann man bei der Bestia Anima aus Final Fantasy X wiedererkennen. Besonders auffällig ist der gefesselte und umhüllte Unterkörper, der bei Anima jedoch den Oberkörper darstellt. *Artemisia und die Wolke der Dunkelheit sind die einzigen weiblichen Antagonisten in der Hauptreihe. en:Ultimecia it:Artemisia pl:Ultimecia ru:Ультимеция Kategorie:Charakter (FFVIII)